Harry Potter and the Draco Affliction
by Harry Potter VIII
Summary: When Serius goes missing, will Harry send Ron to find him. What is going to happen to Hermione. How is this all going to affect Draco.
1. Prelude

"Harry!" Ron yelled, coming from the dormitory.

"HARRY, uph!" said Ron running right into Harry.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry said looking around the common room.

"Serius is in trouble. He just sent this to you, me, and Hermione.

_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ron,_

_I am in danger and am not sure how soon I'll be able to resume the meetings. I hope you understand. Ron, I need you to resend this to your father. Harry, I need you to lay low at school and at the Dursley's. This is by far the closest I am going to get to you for the rest of the year, I'm afraid. I WON'T sacrifice my promise to Lily and James._

_Sincearly,_

_Snuffles_

_P.S: Tell Hermione that she needs to be just as careful as you, Harry._

"Ron, get Hermione, and get Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry in a hurried voice.


	2. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **ALL IS PROPERTY OF JK Rowling

**Author Ramble: **This is my first REAL story. I'm hoping to finish with 20 some chapters. Please R/R and let me know if I should even bother with the other chapters.

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

"Draco" said Harry rolling over from his back to his side.

"What?" said Draco, looking irritated that Harry woke him up.

"I can't sleep and I'm pretty damn tired of you yelling at me for stupid stuff." Said Harry in an ungrateful tone.

"Well, what can you expect? I'm only human, and so are you. I'm trying to get my job back at the Ministry but the fact that I'm gay doesn't help me any. So if I say something stupid again, just hit me. I guess I really do need to be put in my place." said Draco, looking at the clock.

"I need to get to work, Harry. So do you. I don't know why the school allowed you to live off school grounds, but it just makes you late all the time." said Draco, getting up and putting his robes on.

Harry and Draco lived in Hogsmead right next door to Ron and Hermione and Seamus and Cho. Harry was the Potions Master after Snape finally got moved to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione took Professor McGonagall's spot as the Transfiguration teacher. Ron and Draco worked as Aurors at the Ministry of Magic, in London, and Seamus worked at Hogwarts as the Quiditch Coach with Oliver.

"I'll see you later, Draco." said Harry as he ran out the door and disparated to the front gate to Hogwarts. It was 5:30 in the morning, and all Harry could think about was the fact that he was about to have his first day of classes.

Harry and Hermione had been introduced by Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As most of you may know, Professor Dumbledore has been asked by the Ministry of Magic to be a governor of the school. I have taken his place. Now the part most of you DON'T know: Professor Snape has taken the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, taking his place is Professor Potter. Since I have been moved to Headmistress, Professor Hermione Weasley has taken my position as Transfiguration Teacher. I hope you all are pleased, and good luck to you two." Said McGonagall as they sat down to eat.

**END FLASHBACK**

"All right all right" Harry said to his first class of the day. It was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and he knew that he shouldn't have any problems.

"Okay, let's dig right in, shall we." Harry said. By the end of the day, all he wanted to do was get drunk and party tonight.

As soon as he got home, he had a note from Draco, reading

_Harry,_

_I hope you can come into London. I have a HUGE surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

With that, Harry, disparated and re aparated in London, and began looking for Draco. But first he ran into Ron. "Harry. Draco is waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron" said Ron waiting for Hermione to walk off the Knight Bus, she was coming back from a trip to Dublin.

"Thanks, Ron" said Harry, walking into the rather strange looking café.

Once he got inside, he thought he had walked into the wrong building, but not for long, because there came Draco saying, "Surprise Harry! Don't you love it, this is my promotion party, I'm the head of the Aurors Department at the Ministry. Guess what that means ………PARTY!!!!" As Draco said that, a little quirky smile evaded Harry's face as he said, "Draco, this is gonna be a long night … for you."


End file.
